Todo comenzó en sexto año
by Natsuki Akagami
Summary: La historia del comienzo de la relación entre James Potter y Lily Evans; porque nadie dijo que sería fácil. [One shot]


_Disclaimer:_ tanto los personajes como la historia original pertenecen a Jotaká

 _Autora:_ Natsuki Akagami.

Se... se supone que esto iba a ser un drabble ¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto? ¡Si yo solo quería escribir un Jily bonito y cortito para quitarme un peso de encima! Eeeeen fin, supongo que estos dos hacen que me deje llevar...

* * *

Título: Todo comenzó en sexto año.

* * *

Todo comenzó en sexto año.

Hasta aquel entonces James Potter había sido... Bueno, James. El mejor buscador de quidditch de Hogwarts para desgracia de todas las demás casas; Cornamenta para los Merodeadores; un alborotador para los profesores; un buen amigo para Remus y Peter, un hermano para Sirius; un rompecorazones para la mayoría del alumnado femenino.

Pero sobre todo, un dolor de cabeza para Lily Evans.

Si antes de aquel año alguien le hubiese preguntado a la joven bruja qué era lo que pensaba de Potter, habría respondido que era un "arrogante narcisista que se regocijaba en la opinión que tienen los demás de él". Muchas veces había expresado en voz alta su opinión sobre Potter.

Hasta que llegó sexto año.

Para ser más exactos, pasó a mediados del curso. Hasta entonces todo iba como los años anteriores: James y Sirius eran castigados varias veces al mes, los cuatro amigos llegaban tarde a clase (siempre que esto ocurría Remus se tiraba al menos dos horas sin hablarles porque obviamente era culpa de los otros tres que llegaran tarde) y se escabullían muchas noches bajo la capa invisible de Potter. Éste poseía la mitad de los corazones femeninos (y algunos masculinos) de la escuela sin esfuerzo y sin darle importancia, al contrario que Black, quien poseía la otra mitad y disfrutaba con ello.

Todo aquello lo llevaban haciendo desde... ¿primer año? ¿segundo?

Al igual que una de las más famosas frases de James Potter, la cual repetía una semana y otra también: Sal conmigo, Evans.

Sí. Sexto año estaba siendo exactamente igual a los anteriores en cuanto a los Merodeadores respectaba.

Hasta que dejó de serlo.

Hubo un momento, Lily no sabría decir bien cuándo, en el que se dio cuenta de que Potter había dejado de preguntarle (si es que podía considerarse una pregunta) que saliera con él. Y lo más curioso es que no fue ella quien se fijó en ello, si no una de sus mejores amigas: Marlenne McKinnon.

—Oye, ¿no lleva Potter mucho tiempo sin incordiarte?

Le soltó aquello mientras estaban en la biblioteca, redactando la composición del Veritaserum para la clase de Pociones del día siguiente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— preguntó Lily sin levantar la vista de su pergamino.

Marlenne se apartó un rubio mechón de la cara y se recostó en su asiento, estirando los brazos. Bostezó sonoramente.

—No sé. ¿No está normalmente detrás tuyo declarándote su amor?— se encogió de hombros—. Llevo varios días sin verle a tu alrededor.

Lily arqueó una ceja mirando a su amiga. Ahora que lo decía era verdad que Potter llevaba unas semanas eh... Más tranquilo de lo normal.

—Para empezar- Lily retomó su redacción— Potter no me "declara su amor" como tú dices, simplemente expresa verbalmente su obsesión. Tiene un problema pensando que todas las tías tienen que estar coladas por él.

Marlenne soltó una risita.

—¿Estamos hablando de Potter o de Black?

—¿Acaso importa? Son como dos gotas de agua.

—¿Te refieres a guapísimos?- soltó la rubia con un suspiro. Y al ver la expresión escéptica de Lily añadió:— Vamos, Lillz, ¿me vas a negar que están buenísimos?

—Los gofres con sirope están buenísimos.

Marlenne volvió a reír, lo que recibió varios ¡shhh! de mesas ajenas.

—El caso- continuó Marlenne ajena a las quejas— es que lleva sin pedirte salir, ¿cuánto? ¿Tres semanas?

—¿Acaso importa? Igual está intentando cortejar a otra. A ver si le funciona.

—Hm...

—"¿Hmm...?" ¿Qué significa "hmm..."?

—No sé Lillz. Sólo tengo curiosidad- apoyó los codos en la mesa para acercarse más a la pelirroja—. Mira, cuando te tiras años viendo como un tío le mete fichas a tu amiga semana tras semana y un día deja de hacerlo pues... Te entra la curiosidad, ¿vale? Además, mientras intentaba conseguirte, Potter estaba con otras, ya sabes a lo que me refiero, así que no creo que haya dejado de pulular a tu alrededor porque haya pillado interés en otra. Y si estuviese saliendo con alguien ya nos habríamos enterado.

Lily lo meditó, pero después sacudió la cabeza.

—En serio Mer, me da bastante igual lo que Potter haga o deje de hacer con su vida.

Marlenne se encogió de hombros.

Ambas retomaron su redacción del Veritaserum, pero desde aquel momento Lily se fijó en que Potter no la pidió salir aquella semana.

Ni la siguiente.

Y la siguiente tampoco.

Fue lo único que cambió en él, porque seguía haciendo de las suyas con Sirius, todavía se escaqueaba con sus amigos a la noche a tomar cervezas a las Tres Escobas, pero ahora que Remus era prefecto los Merodeadores se habían relajado un poco. O eso daban a parecer.

Y Lily intentó convencerse de que le daba igual, pero no podía evitar preguntarse por qué Jam... ¡Potter! No James, Potter, había dejado de pedirle salir. Así que un día que volvía a la Sala Común con Remus después de una reunión de prefectos, se lo preguntó, incapaz de contenerse.

—¿Cómo?— dijo Remus.

Lily se mordió el labio.

—Que si... Me preguntaba si Potter se ha enfadado... ¿conmigo?

—¿James? ¿Enfadado contigo?— ahora Remus sí que estaba intrigado.

La pelirroja suspiró.

—Lleva varios meses raro. No sé.

Pero Remus tenía cara de no entender nada.

—Conmigo, Remus. Raro conmigo. Lleva mucho tiempo sin pedirme salir—. Soltó así sin más, y después se dio cuenta de lo petulante que había sonado.

—Piensas... Que James se ha enfadado... ¿Porque no te pide salir?— musitó el joven entre anonadado y divertido.

Lily se sonrojó violentamente.

—¡No!- chilló con voz más aguda de lo normal—. Bueno sí, ¡pero no exactamente! ¡Agh!

—Tranquila, te estoy tomando el pelo.— Llegaron ante el retrato de la Señora Gorda y Remus dijo la contraseña—. No te tomes lo que te voy a decir a malas, Lily, ¿pero no se te ha ocurrido pensar que James se ha rendido contigo?

—¿Que se ha rendido?

Remus se rascó el pelo, incómodo.

—Bueno, después de años de tus negativas... Hasta alguien tan cabezota como James sabe cuándo darse por vencido.

Oh.

—Oh— musitó Lily.

—Podrías preguntárselo a él.

—No. No. Era solo... Quería saber si se había enfadado conmigo por algo, pero ya veo que no— se pasó la mano por el pelo—, bueno. Hasta mañana Remus.

—Buenas noches, Lily.— Dijo el Merodeador, y cuando ella se dio la vuelta en dirección a su dormitorio se perdió la sonrisa fugaz que se esbozó en el rostro de Remus.

—¡Reflejos, Lunático!— fue lo primero que escuchó Remus nada mas entrar a su habitación. Se agachó justo cuando una pelota de goma volaba sobre su cabeza y rebotaba en la puerta— ¡Daaaleeeeee!—Sirius recogió la pelota—. ¿No has pensado nunca meterte en el quidditch, Lunático?

Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya sabes que no, Canuto.

—Hum... Es verdad, te caerías a la primera de la escoba.

Remus le sacó un dedo y Sirius se lo devolvió.

—¿James?— preguntó el recién llegado.

—En la ducha— Peter se llevó una rana de chocolate a la boca. Eructó y Remus puso cara de disgusto.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del baño y James salió en medio de todo el vaho, con una toalla en la cintura y secándose el pelo con otra.

—¿Me ha parecido oír tu dulce voz llamándome, Lunático?

Y se pusó a tantear sobre su cama en busca de sus gafas. Soltó un juramento por lo bajo al no encontrarlas y las conjuró con la varita.

—Deberías cortarte un poco con el tema de Lily.— Dijo Remus quitándose los zapatos y la túnica.

Sirius dejó de botar la pelota en el suelo y Peter abrió la boca tan de golpe que resonó un ¡pop! por la habitación. James parpadeó demasiadas veces.

—¿Que me corte...? ¿Qué?

—Eh... ¿Lunático?—se metió Sirius—. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que no le habla, cierto? ¿Cómo va a cortarse más?

—Exactamente por eso. Lily me ha preguntado a ver si estabas cabreado con ella.

—¿Queeeeeeeee?—canturreó/preguntó Peter.

—¡¿Qué?!— exclamó James.

Sirius soltó una sonora carcajada y se sentó junto a Peter, a quien le robó una rana de chocolate.

—¡Cornamenta enfadado con Evans! ¡El mundo se ha vuelto loco, señores!

James ignoró a Sirius y se acercó a Remus, con ojos brillantes.

—¿Lily te ha preguntado eso? ¿En serio?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué le has dicho?

—Que simplemente hasta un zopenco como tú sabe aceptar un "prefiero salir con el calamar gigante antes que contigo" como respuesta.

James se revolvió el pelo mojado.

—Mira, James, no te estoy animando a que vuelvas a lo de antes, pero creo que deberías dejar de ignorar a Lily por completo. Parecía realmente preocupada.

—¡La perfecta prefecta Evans preocupada por James! ¡Definitivamente el mundo se ha vuelto loco! ¿Qué va a ser lo siguiente? ¿El pequeño Pete liado con McKinnon?

Peter le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

—Calla, Canuto— dijo James.

—Además— continuó Remus— que me haya preguntado eso es una buena señal.

—Remus Lupin: experto en mujeres.

—Cállate, Sirius. Mira, Cornamenta, eres uno de mis mejores amigos y estoy de tu parte, y que Lily no te dé calabazas es una putada— continuó el joven licántropo— pero ponte en el lugar de Lily. Llevas desde finales de primer año colado por ella y pidiéndole salir, pero os conocéis... ¿cuánto? Para ella sólo eres un gilipollas que quiere meterse en sus bragas.

James fue a replicar, ofendido.

—¡Sé que no! No tienes que atacarme, pero míralo desde su punto de vista.

—¿Su punto de vista no es que tener a James cerca es un incordio?— preguntó Peter.

—Exacto. Mira James, me parece bien que hayas dejado de pedirle salir después de... 400 rechazos.

—En realidad han sido unos mil— intervino Sirius—. Y hasta el joven Jamie tiene su orgullo.

—A lo que me refiero es a que, aunque nos dijiste que ibas a intentar sobreponerte a tus sentimientos por ella, deberías seguir hablando con Lily. Demuéstrale que no eres el imbécil que cree que eres. Habla con ella, conócela, sé su amigo.

James se quedó mirando a su amigo unos largos segundos.

—Por algo eres la voz de la razón de los cuatro, Lunático.

—Eso— dijo Sirius limpiándose de la cara unas lágrimas inexistentes— ha sido precioso, tíos.

* * *

Ahí iba uno de los mayores secretos de Lily Joanne Evans: James Potter le gustaba.

Sí.

Potter.

El idiota de Potter.

Le había empezado a gustar en tercer año aproximadamente, y es que Potter, aún siendo un idiota la mayoría de las veces, tenía ese algo que hacía que muchas chicas suspiraran por él. Lily era una de las que había sucumbido.

Aún recordaba el momento exacto en el que se dio cuenta de que "oh mierda, me gusta Potter". Ocurrió en una de las clases de Pociones del profesor Slughorn, en quinto año, mientras les enseñaba un pequeño caldero repleto de Amortentia, la pócima del amor. Y obviamente, todos pasaron a olerla.

Al principio solo experimentó un aroma a libro viejo, al olor del jardín que cultivaba su madre detrás de su casa, a los buñuelos que solía hacerles su abuela a Petunia y a ella. Y de pronto un olor tan desconocido como familiar, sutil pero latente, un olor que reconoció demasiado rápido y que hizo que se apartara bruscamente de la poción con la mano en la boca y la nariz intentando dejar de respirar. Todos los alumnos se giraron a mirarla, incluidos Pettigrew, Black, Lupin y Potter, quien arqueó una ceja con una expresión divertida en la cara.

"No, no. Nonononononono" pensó la joven bruja.

—¿Señorita Evans?— el profesor le puso una mano en el hombro—. ¿Se encuentra bien? La veo un poco pálida.

—Creo que voy a vomitar— fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, y sí que se sentía algo mareada porque... ¿Potter? ¿En serio? Aquello no tenía ningún sentido.

—Ah...— balbuceó Slughorn, algo cortado—. Será mejor que vaya a la enfermería, pero alguien debería ir con usted... ¿Potter? Te importaría acomp-

—¡No!—chilló Lily, sobresaltando a los presentes—. No es necesario profesor, estoy bien, solo ha sido un... un mareo. Ya me encuentro mejor.

—¿Está segura?— no parecía muy convencido.

—Sí. Sí. Solo... voy a sentarme.

Y se dejó caer sobre uno de los taburetes, y ocultó la cara en los brazos apoyados en la mesa. Reprimió un grito de frustración. ¡No tenía ningún sentido que la poción oliera como Potter!

¿Acaso se había puesto enferma? Debía de ser eso, había pillado un resfriado o... viruela de dragón o algo así. Porque... ¿Potter? ¿Potter? ¿Cómo podía sentirse atraída al mismo chico con quien llevaba peleándose desde primer año? ¡Era un arrogante! Siempre andaba fardando de sus habilidades como buscador, desordenándose el pelo porque creía que le hacía lucir mejor, soltando bromas por la boca y riendo en alto... Era una risa tan molesta, estridente y clara y que dejaba ver todo su cuello cuando echaba la cabeza hacia atrás al carcajear... Y... Y cuando volvía de los entrenamientos todo sudado y con la camiseta pegada al cuerpo. O cuando Lily lo había pillado varias veces remangándose la camisa, dejando a descubiertos los brazos, reforzando la imagen desaliñada y despreocupada que portaba siempre... O... O cuando le brillaban los ojos tras las gafas cuando hablaba de quidditch o estaba planeando algo, esa mirada Lily la conocía muy bien.

Mierda.

"Oh mierda." Pensó Lily. "Me gusta Potter".

Le costó varios días asimilar aquello y llegar a un punto en el que lo aceptó porque podía ser solo un flechazo, aunque aquella idea se desvaneció después de meditarlo, pues llegó a la conclusión que aquella atracción había aparecido años atrás.

Pero Lily tenía su orgullo. Solo porque sintiera algo por James Potter, no significaba que iba a salir con él, pues seguía actuando como un descerebrado y no se tomaba nada en serio, bueno, nada que no fuera liarla gorda o ganar partidos. No. Lily podía vivir con sus sentimientos tal como había hecho hasta el momento, aquello no cambiaba nada.

* * *

—¿Qué hay, Evans?— James se sentó (mejor dicho, se dejó caer con pereza sobre el banco) con sus amigos frente a chica.

—Hola Potter. Remus— saludó Lily mientras leía El Profeta y removía su café rítmicamente.

—Y a los demás que nos den— musitó Sirius.

La bruja puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Querías algo?— le preguntó a James, pues era la primera vez en semanas que le dirigía más de dos palabras seguidas.

Él arqueó una ceja y sonrió de lado.

—¿Ya no se puede ni saludar por las buenas? ¿Dónde se han quedado los buenos modales?

—Tú no tienes modales, Potter.

—Eso— repuso. Le arrebató de las manos un bollo de mantequilla a Sirius y le dio un buen mordisco—, es mentira.— Dijo con la boca llena.

Lily arrugó la nariz y volvió a centrar su atención en el periódico. Desayunaron tranquilamente, pues era sábado y no había clases. Marlenne llegó y se sentó al lado de Lily, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ésta y bostezó sonoramente. Los búhos que traían la correspondencia entraron volando no mucho más tarde, y las cartas de cayeron sobre la rubia cabeza de Marlenne.

—Maldito pájaro— despotricó—. Por cierto, necesito urgentemente comparar mis deberes de Astronomía con los tuyos.

—Cuando dices comparar no querrás decir copiar, ¿no?

Marlenne cogió aire dramáticamente y se llevó una mano al pecho.

—¿Cómo osas? Mi propia amiga acusándome de algo así. El dolor.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonreía cuando sacó de su bolsa varios pergaminos enrollados.

—Toma anda. Y cambia las cosas para que no se den cuenta de que te lo he dejado.

Marlenne la abrazó y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Eres la mejor. ¡Por cierto! ¿James?

—¿Hmm?

—¿Cómo se llama?

James la miró extrañado.

—¿Cómo se llama quién?

Marlenne apoyó la barbilla en su mano y miró al mago, divertida.

—Bueno, alguna afortunada tiene que haber que haya sustituido a Lily en tu corazón, ¿no? ¿Cuánto llevas sin pedirle salir ya? ¿Tres meses?

Lily se atragantó con el café. Remus escondió su sonrisa al ver la reacción de la joven, y Peter rió.

—¡Marlenne!— la regañó Lily, con las mejillas de un color similar a tu pelo

James, por otra parte, se rascó la nuca.

—No estoy saliendo con nadie, McKinnon.— Al ver la expresión de Lily, añadió—: Y Evans... No te agobies, no volveré a pedirte salir.

—¿No?— preguntaron ambas mujeres, Marlenne mucho más alto que Lily.

Incluso Sirius miraba a su mejor amigo con las cejas alzadas y una expresión suspicaz. Peter miraba a todo el mundo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Nah. Así que puedes relajarte conmigo, pelirroja.— Le tendió una mano— ¿Tregua?

La joven lo miró fijamente, boqueando varias veces. "¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar qur James se ha rendido contigo?". Cruzó una mirada con Marlenne, pero ella miraba a James con la boca abierta. Todos los miraban expectantes, incluso algunos miembros de Gryffindor que estaban sentados cerca les miraba con curiosidad.

—Uh... Tregua— se estrecharon la mano. El corazón de Lily dio un par de volteretas por la radiante sonrisa que le dedicó el joven.

—Esto sí que no me lo esperaba— confesó Marlenne.

—Eh... Ya. Vale— Sirius se levantó de la mesa—, ¿os hace una visita a Hagrid?

Los Merodeadores se levantaron de la mesa, Peter se quejaba porque "seguramente tenga algún bicho extraño guardado por ahí que quiere que veamos".

—Bueno, pues hasta luego Evans— Potter le guiñó un ojo y, con eso, abandonaron el Gran Comedor.

—Y a mí que me den— murmuró la rubia por lo bajo, imitando a Sirius.

A Lily se le enmarañaban los pensamientos en la cabeza; se le había instalado un nudo en el estómago que ignoró. "Esto... esto es para bien" se dijo a sí misma, "Potter ya no te va a pedir salir, a Potter ya no le gustas, ¡todo es perfecto! Así que ahora tienes que conseguir que te deje de gustar a ti también. Pan comido".

Qué equivocada estaba.

James... James cambió. Ahora no la atosigaba con sus preguntas y sus gracias tontas, sino que le preguntaba sobre las asignaturas y qué tal llevaba los estudios, se ofrecía para ayudarla en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, se sentaba con ella en las comidas y hablaban. James Potter y Lily Evans hablaban. Para final del curso, incluso había ido a varios viajes a Hogsmeade con los cuatro chicos. Y, a pesar de que Sirius seguía eh... siendo Sirius y a veces se comportase como un completo gilipollas, Lily debía admitir que tenía su encanto; entendía por qué James y Sirius estaban tan unidos, y comprendió que la dinámica de los Merodeadores era algo como nunca había visto. Tan unidos y tan diferentes.

"Ahora tienes que conseguir que te deje de gustar a ti también" se repetía la joven bruja, pero aquellos... sentimientos no hacían más que florecer cada vez que James reía con ella o le contaba algo sobre él. Muchas veces sonreía como una estúpida cuando iba a ver los entrenamientos de quidditch, y Potter gritaba de júbilo cada vez que atrapaba la snitch; le encantaba ver a James en su elemento, dibujando acrobacias en el aire y desafiando las leyes de la física como un niño que juega con su muñeco.

Para cuando las clases terminaron, Lily había llegado a descubrir que definitivamente James Potter había tenido razón todo ese tiempo. Estaba enamorada de ese idiota.

* * *

Y si en sexto las cosas cambiaron, en séptimo se descontrolaron.

Empezando por que Lily fue elegida como delegada y James como delegado; era el primer año que se elegían un chico y una chica en cada casa, y no solo una sola persona.

—¿Prefecta y ahora Delegada, Evans?— fue lo primero que le dijo Sirius Black en la estación de King's Cross, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

—¿Celoso, Black?

—Me estoy muriendo por dentro— dijo dramáticamente. Le echó una ojeada de los tobillos hasta la cara. Lily arqueó una ceja—. ¿Te has propuesto matar al pobre Jamie, Lily?

Ella iba vestida con unos vaqueros negros, desgastados en las rodillas y desgarrados en el muslo izquierdo; un crop-top deportivo rojo oscuro y sus Vans preferidas. Llevaba toda su ropa de Hogwarts en la maleta porque era un engorro ir con falda y túnica en el tren.

—¿Matar a James?

Justo en ese momento, él apareció entre la multitud. Mostraba el mismo aspecto de siempre, con las gafas algo torcidas y el pelo enmarañado.

—¡Canuto, no te vayas así sin avisar que yo paso de llevar tu maleta! ¡Oh! ¡Hola Lily...! ¿Lily?— la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, sin saber muy bien dónde centrar la mirada. Desvió los ojos a la porción de piel visible entre el top y los vaqueros. James tragó con dificultad

—¿Estás bien, amigo?— le preguntó Sirius, conteniendo la risa.

— E... es el uniforme. Estoy acostumbrado al... uniforme y al negro.

—¿De qué estás hablando?— preguntó ella, mientras Sirius se descojonaba detrás de ella.

—De nada. ¿Nos vamos?— se apresuró a decir, pero cuando creyó que Lily no le vería, le dio una fuerte colleja a Sirius.

—Yo voy a despedirme. Os veo en el tren.— La muchacha se excusó acercándose a su familia.

—Madre mía, Cornamenta, se te va a caer la baba— picó Sirius a su mejor amigo, y se escapó brincando antes de que le pudiera volver a golpearle.

—¿Y quiénes eran esos chicos tan guapos?

—Mamá no empieces— se ruborizó Lily.— Me subo ya, que salimos dentro de nada.

Su padre le dio un beso en la frente a modo de despedida, y su madre le dio un buen apretón de hombros y le alisó la camiseta.

—Pásalo bien, cariño.

—Lo haré, mamá.

Por último se giró a su hermana, que miraba todo con una expresión entre aburrida, incómoda y asqueada. Ambas hermanas se miraron a los ojos.

—Bueno— dijo Lily— pues adiós.

Las cosas entre ambas se habían tensado hasta límites insospechados y la pelirroja sabía que de nada servía intentar abrazar a su hermana a modo de despedida. Recogió su baúl y se subió al tren, donde Marlenne y Alice la esperaban en un compartimento. Sacó la cabeza por la ventana para despedirse una última vez de su familia.

—¿Qué tal el verano?— les preguntó Alice unas vez sentadas. Alice Boatwright era una una Ravenclaw que cursaba el mismo año que ellas y a la que habían conocido en segundo año en clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras; era una muchacha morena, con el pelo oscuro y muy corto y una sonrisilla conejil siempre visible.

—Bien— contestó Marlenne—, Shawn se casa estas Navidades con Patricia, así que han estado frenéticos con la preparación aunque queden meses.

—¿Se van a casar? ¡Enhorabuena!

—Hmm. Quieren hacerlo ahora mientras puedan, antes de que las cosas se compliquen más.

Las tres amigas se quedaron en silencio. Los ataques a muggles y familias habían aumentado aquel verano.

—¿Tú qué tal, Alice?— preguntó Lily intentando romper el silencio.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Nada nuevo, nos fuimos de vacaciones a España en julio. Mis padres me dijeron que invitase a Frank.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Creo que a papá le empieza a caer bien— se sonrojó y Marlenne soltó un "oooohhh"—. Eso sí, nos obligaron a dormir en habitaciones separadas.

Se pusieron al día sobre sus vacaciones. Ambas amigas felicitaron a Lily por haber conseguido llegar a delegada, aunque se lo habían visto venir. Hablaron sobre lo que les gustaría hacer una vez acabasen la escuela, especularon sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo con Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y sus seguidores. Llegadas a ese punto, Lily se removió incómoda pensando en Severus. Aún no se había acostumbrado a pasar los veranos sin su compañía.

—Yo creo que deberían poner medidas de seguridad sobre los Slytherin en la escuela— propuso Alice—, quién sabe cuántos se unirán a Quien-Vosotras-Sabéis cuando hayamos terminado. O se hayan ido ya con él.

Lily fue a protestar, pero Marlenne se le adelantó.

—No todos los Slytherin son malos, Alice— le soltó bruscamente.

—¿Acaso conoces a alguno que se preocupe por alguien más que de sí mismo?— replicó la Ravenclaw.

—¿Y a cuántos conoces tú bien para haberte formado la idea de que son todos unos mortífagos? ¿O potenciales mortífagos?

Alice frunció el ceño.

—El único Slytherin que me pareció aceptable una vez fue Snape. Y mira como ha acabado todo.

Lily se irguió en el asiento, pero ninguna de las dos pareció notarlo. Marlenne, inexplicablemente, se enfurecía cada vez más.

—Snape no representa a todos los Slytherin.

—¿Ah, no?

—No.

—Chicas...— intentó intervenir Lily.

—¡Ilústranos entonces, Marlenne! ¿Qué te ha hecho volverte tan defensora de los Slytherin? Por si no lo sabías, ¡llamaron (y siguen llamando) sangre sucia a tu mejor amiga!

—¡Snape, Malfoy y el gilipollas de Lestrange no son todos los Slytherin!— chilló la rubia, casi fuera de sí, levantándose del asiento.

—¡Ya vale!— gritó Lily, interponiéndose entre ambas mujeres—. Os estáis portando como unas inmaduras.

Alice se levantó y abrió la puerta del compartimento.

—Me voy a buscar a Frank— sentenció, y cerró la puerta detrás de sí con fuerza.

—¿Y a tí que te pasa? ¿Desde cuándo defiendes a los Slytherin? — Lily se giró a Marlenne, pero su expresión cambió al ver la de su amiga—. ¿Mer?

Marlenne negó con la cabeza y, al igual que Alice, salió por la puerta en dirección contraria.

Lily se permitió unos segundos de confusión. "¿Qué acaba de pasar?" se preguntó a sí misma; era la primera vez que Marlenne y Alice se peleaban de tal manera, y pocas veces había visto a Marlenne tan nerviosa. Ella solía ser el tipo agresivo-pasivo en las discusiones. Tras pensárselo unos minutos decidió que era mejor ir a buscarla por el tren.

—¡Peter!

El muchacho se sobresaltó y algunas de las golosinas que había comprado del carrito se le cayeron al suelo. Lily se agachó a recogerlas.

—¡Hola Lily!— exclamó el muchacho alegremente—. ¿Un regaliz de arándano?

—No, gracias. Oye, ¿has visto a Marlenne? La llevo un rato buscando y no sé dónde está.

—¿A Marlenne? No, lo siento, estaba comprando. Igual estos la han visto.

Fueron juntos al compartimento de Peter y Lily sí que acabó aceptando aquel regaliz de arándano.

—¡Evans!— exclamó Sirius al verla.

Remus la saludó con una gran sonrisa desde su sitio, junto a la ventana.

—Hola chicos. ¿No habrá pasado Marlenne por aquí?

Peter empezó a repartir las golosinas entre sus amigos.

—¿A McKinnon? Me ha parecido verla pasar antes corriendo— le respondió James.

—Parecía muy disgustada— corroboró Remus, dándole un buen mordisco a su tableta de chocolate.

Lily se echó el pelo hacia atrás, contrariada. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con Marlenne?

—¿Ha pasado algo?— preguntó James.

—Sí. No. No sé, Alice y ella han empezado a discutir y de repente estaban chillando y Alice se ha ido enfadada y luego Marlenne se ha ido aún más enfadada y...— suspiró largamente. Le quitó a Sirius el chupa chups que había estado desenvolviendo y se lo llevó a la boca.

—¡Eh!

—Por cierto Lily, enhorabuena por ser Delegada— dijo Remus.

Lily le dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

—¡Gracias!— tomó asiento entre James y Remus, pensando que lo mejor era darle espacio a Marlenne. Ya hablaría con Lily cuando se sintiese preparada—. ¿Qué tal el verano chicos?

—Aburriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiido— se quejó Peter—, pasé la mayoría de las vecaciones en casa de mi tía abuela en un pueblo perdido en Noruega.

Lily rió.

—Lo mismo para mí, nos fuimos unos días a la playa a principios de julio pero como mis padres trabajaban no pudimos irnos de Londres. Pasar las vacaciones en casa con mi encantadora hermana y Vernon— se estremeció— no han sido los mejores planes.

—¿Todavía siguen juntos?— preguntó Remus.

—A este paso te digo yo que se casan— Lily puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Y los demás?

—Bien— respondió Sirius, y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa—, pero es Jamie el que ha pasado unas estupendas vacaciones, ¿verdad amigo?

James fulminó a Sirius con la mirada. Remus también le lanzó una mirada de advertencia al joven Black.

—¿Y eso?— preguntó Lily.

—¿Sabes Elrica Beltz de sexto año? Ha pasado más tiempo en la cama de James que en la suya este verano. ¡Las veces que me ha sexiliado de casa!

Lily abrió mucho los ojos al comprender el significado de aquellas palabras y miró a James de reojo, que parecía a punto de saltar sobre su amigo.

—Ah— musitó la joven bruja, sintiendo como algo feo se le retorcía en el estómago—. Es mona.— Acabó diciendo, incómoda.

Ni ella ni James hablaron mucho en lo que quedaba de viaje.

* * *

Todo se desbordó por completo a la tercera o segunda semana de haber empezado las clases, más concretamente en la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Lily estaba sentada junto a Marlenne, quien no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra a Alice desde lo ocurrido en el tren, a pesar de las insistencias de Lily. Y tampoco le había contado por qué le había afectado tanto aquel comentario.

—¡Muy bien! Atención todos— pidió la profesora— en la clase de hoy vamos a aprender un nuevo y poderoso encantamiento. ¿Alguien sabría decirme algo sobre el Encantamiento Patronus?

Varias manos se alzaron.

—¿Sí, señorita Evans?

Lily se aclaró la garganta.

—El Encantamiento Patronus, o Expecto Patronum, es un «antiguo y misterioso encantamiento que conjura un guardián mágico, una proyección de todos tus sentimientos alegres. El Encantamiento Patronus es complicado, y muchas brujas y magos son incapaces de producir un patronus completamente corpóreo, un guardián que por lo general toma la forma del animal con el que comparten una afinidad muy profunda. Quizá lo sospeches, pero no puedes saber qué forma adoptará tu patronus hasta que consigas conjurarlo»— recitó la bruja.

—¡Fantástico! ¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor!— aplaudió la profesora—. Tal como ha dicho, señorita Evans, el Patronus es un guardián que adopta una forma de animal, y que es la consecuencia de formular el hechizo "EXPECTO PATRONUM". Para conjurar correctamente un patronus corpóreo, es importante pensar en algo que nos hace felices, que nos llene por dentro. Usted misma, señorita Evans, ¿alguna vez ha conjurado este encantamiento?

—No, profesora.

—Muy bien, muy bien. Pues hoy es su día de suerte. Acérquese aquí por favor.

Lily se colocó junto a la profesora, algo cortada.

—¡Expecto Patronum!

Un hilo blanco salió de la varita de la profesora, que pronto se convirtió en un bonito jaguar que se puso a correr por toda la clase. El aula se llenó de "oooh"s y "aaah"s.

—Ahora usted— animó la profesora a Lily.

La joven miró tímida a Marlenne, quien le hizo un gesto con los pulgares hacia arriba, al igual que Sirius.

—Ex... ¡Expecto Patronum!— la punta de su varita se iluminó, pero no ocurrió nada más.

—Otra vez. Y ahora piense en algo más profundo, Evans, algo que la haga realmente feliz.

Lily se mordió los labios. ¿Algo que la hiciese realmente feliz? Cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor, ¿qué la hacía verdaderamente feliz? Pensó en sus amigas, en lo embobada que se quedó la primera vez que vio Hogwarts, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Alice cuando las invitó a su casa el año pasado; pensó en sus padres y en su hermana. Y de pronto recordó algo. Se encontraba tumbada en la hierba, junto a un viejo sauce con el agua del río haciéndole cosquillas en los pies.

 _—¡Hazlo otra vez, Severus!—pedía la Lily de nueve años._

 _El muchacho sentado junto a ella extendía la palma de su mano, donde una flor de lirio apareció y se abrió lentamente, desplegando sus pétalos. Después le puso la flor a Lily en las manos._

 _—Es precioso— murmuraba Lily._

 _—Un lirio. Como tú. Lily._

 _—¿Yo también aprenderé a hacer esto en Hogwarts?_

 _—¡Esto y mucho más!— al joven Snape le brillaron los ojos oscuros—. Serás la mejor bruja de la escuela, estoy seguro._

 _—¿Y tú te quedarás conmigo? Ya sabes mucho de magia, Severus, y yo nada. ¿Crees que nos dividirán por ello?_

 _—Yo siempre estaré contigo, Lily. Siempre estaré a tu lado._

Lily abrió los ojos.

—¡Expecto Patronum!

Una luz intensa nació de la punta de su varita, la cual comenzó a metamorfosearse.

—¡Estupendo, señorita Evans!— la felicitó la profesora.

Una cierva plateada se mantenía de pie frente a Lily, con sus ojos mirándola fijamente. El patronus comenzó a andar y trotó unos segundos por la clase antes de desaparecer entre humo brillante.

Lily sonrió de oreja a oreja, orgullosa de sí misma. Los alumnos aplaudían y Lily se giró a mirar a Marlenne, pero se topó con la mirada de James. Éste la observaba con los labios fruncidos en una tersa línea, la mirada en sus ojos tan intensa y profunda que la joven casi se olvidó de respirar. James parecía sorprendido, incrédulo incluso, y había algo más que Lily no pudo identificar.

Tan concentrada estaba mirando a Potter que no vio que Sirius, Peter, incluso Remus la miraban con la boca abierta de par en par.

—¡Eso ha sido increíble, Lillz!— la felicitó Marlenne cuando hubieron salido de clase—. Yo no he podido ni hacer uno incorpóreo.

—Te acabará saliendo, Mer. Es cuestión de práctica.

—¡Pero a ti te ha salido a la primera!

Lily se encogió de hombros.

—Suerte, supongo.

—Oye, ¿y por qué crees que tu patronus es una cierva?

Ella lo meditó unos segundos.

—Ni idea. Me esperaba un pájaro o algo así.

—Buena pregunta, McKinnon— Sirius apareció tras ellas y les rodeó los hombros a ambas, mirando a Lily con una sonrisilla— ¿por qué una cierva, Evans?

—Ya he dicho que no lo sé, Sirius. Además, ¿acaso el animal importa?

Sirius se rió, pero Lily no entendió por qué.

—Oh, Lily. Si tú supieras...

Se acercaron a unas escaleras donde James se había sentado y tenía la cara oculta en las manos, Peter y Remus hablaban entre sí gesticulando mucho. Cuando les oyeron acercarse, Potter levantó la cabeza y le dedicó a Lily la sonrisa más grande que le había visto nunca. Le dio un vuelco al corazón.

—Pero en serio, Lillz— continuó Marlenne— hacer un patronus a tu primer... segundo intento es muy muy difícil.

—Supongo que solo tienes que pensar en algo que te haga realmente feliz... Eso es lo que me dijo la profesora y eso hice.— Carraspeó incómoda al acordarse de su yo de nueve años tumbada en la hierba con Severus. Un pinchazo de nostalgia le agujereó el pecho.

—¿Y en qué has pensado tú?— su amiga parecía realmente intrigada.

Sintó la mirada de James en ella, sus ojos oscuros mirándola atentamente y mordisqueándose el labios inferior, como esperando algo.

—Estaba en el río de al lado de mi casa...— bajó la mirada— con Severus. Fue la primera vez que me enseñó cómo hacía magia. Hizo aparecer una flor de lirio en su mano.

Marlenne abrió mucho los ojos y la boca.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tu recuerdo más preciado es con Snape?

—No sé. Me vino sin más.

Se escuchó un ruido sordo y ambas amigas se sobresaltaron. James se había puesto de pie y su expresión... Dios. Parecía iracundo. Todavía tenía el puño cerrado sobre el sitio de la pared al que le había dado un puñetazo. Miraba a Lily tan... colérico. Decepcionado. Dolido.

Se levantó de golpe y fue escaleras arriba, el enfado palpable en cada uno de sus pasos.

Los demás chicos también miraban a Lily. Remus parecía triste, al igual que Peter, pero Sirius, que se había separado de ellas, parecía casi tan enfadado como James.

—En serio Lily, ¿qué coño te pasa?— le soltó Sirius—. ¿Acaso te parece divertido?

Lily lo miró boquiabierta.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Ah, no. No tienes derecho a indignarte. No tienes derecho a... ¿pero tú a qué juegas?

—Si... Sirius— trató de intervenir Peter.

—Déjame, Peter. ¡Joder, Llily! ¡Tu patronus es una puta cierva, ¿y vas y dices que ha sido por Snape?!

Marlenne se interpuso entre él y Lily.

—Relájate, Black. No le hables así.

—¡Le hablaré como me dé la gana, maldita sea!— le dio una patada a la escalera.

—Sirius, cálmate— dijo Remus, cortante—. Lily, será mejor que vayas a hablar con James. Ahora.

Lily quiso replicar, pero el tono de Remus le hizo sentir que era mejor no hacerlo. Asintió y, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, salió en la dirección en la que había ido James.

Le alcanzó entrando por el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

—¡Potter!— gritó, pero la puerta se cerró tras él—. ¡Mierda! _¡Apricus!_ — el retrato se movió hacia un lado tras formular la contraseña—. ¡James!

Él se detuvo en medio de la Sala Común, a esas horas desierta. Tenía las manos cerradas en dos puños.

—¿Qué quieres, Evans?— su tono de voz era frío, distante, como nunca antes había sido con ella.

—Estás sangrando— dijo ella.

James se miró la mano con la que había golpeado la pared. Soltó una risa de desdén.

—Gracias por tu preocupación— y se volvió a dar la vuelta camino a los dormitorios.

Lily se aercó corriendo y lo agarró de la manga de la túnica, obligándole a girarse y mirarla.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

A James se le encendió la mirada.

—¿Qué qué me...? Dios mío, Lily. Esto no es sobre lo que me pasa a mi, es sobre lo que te pasa a tí.

—¿Se puede saber qué quieres decir con eso?

James se llevó las dos manos a la cabeza.

—No me lo puedo creer. ¿Cómo eres tan ingenua?

—¿Ingenua? ¿Yo?— ahora ella también estaba empezando a enfadarse.

—Sí, tú, chica tonta.

Lily le dio un fuerte empujón en el pecho que hizo que James retrocediera varios pasos.

—Pero, ¿de qué vas?

—¿De qué voy yo? ¡¿De qué voy yo?! ¡De qué vas tú, Lily! ¡Tu patronus es una maldita cierva!

—¡Queréis hacer el favor de callaros ya con lo de la cierva!— chilló ella, casi fuera de sí. ¿Qué diablos tenía que ver el maldito animal en la conversación?— Todo este numerito es por Severus, ¿verdad?

James se puso pálido de ira y apretó la mandíbula.

—¿Es por eso? Pues que sepas que Severus ha sido una parte muy importante en mi vida, ¡y por muy mal que te caiga no puedes cambiar eso! ¡No tienes derecho a enfadarte conmigo por ello!

Se fulminaron con la mirada lo que parecieron horas. Al final James apartó la mirada.

—¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. Me da igual. Por mi como si te vas corriendo a llorar en los brazos de Snape.

La joven bruja sintió tal impotencia que los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas.

—¡Pues tal vez lo haga!— intentó que no le temblara demasiado la voz— Tal vez lo haga porque... porque lo que haga o deje de hacer con Snape no te incumbe.— Se dio media vuelta, en dirección a los dormitorios de las chicas. Se giró una última vez a James antes de entrar—. Y por mi como si haces lo mismo con Elrica Beltz, seguro que estaría encantada de consolarte.

Cerró la puerta tan fuerte que sintió que los cimientos de la escuela se removían bajo sus pies. Fue corriendo a su habitación y se tiró sobre su cama, las lágrimas que había intentado contener resbalando calientes por sus mejillas. Agarró la almohada y hundió su cara en ella, intentando ahogar los sollozos que le quemaban la garganta.

Fue así como la encontró Marlenne, tumbada y con la almohada mojada por las lágrimas, y los ojos hinchados y rojos. La rubia se sentó en la cama, apoyando la espalda en la cabecera, y Lily se giró para apoyar la cabeza en las piernas de su amiga.

—Estoy saliendo con Veronica Dale— dijo de pronto Marlenne.

Lily se tumbó boca arriba para mirarla. Marlenne estaba visiblemente nerviosa, evitaba mirar a Lily y le temblaban los dedos que antes habían estado acariciando el cabello de la pelirroja.

Aquello explicaba todo.

Veronica era una alumna de séptimo año, como ellas, y era miembro de la casa de Slytherin.

—Vale— respondió Lily con voz congestionada por la llorera—. A mi me gusta James.

Marlenne la miró.

—Vale.

Ambas amigas se miraron. Y después se echaron a reír.

—Menudo desastre— carcajeó Marlenne, lo que las hizo reír aún más.

* * *

—... y de repente, no tengo ni idea de cómo, nos estábamos enrollando en mi habitación— explicó Marlenne—. Y, te juro Lily, que el sexo con otra mujer es la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.

—¡No quiero todos los detalles!— Lily se tapó los oídos— Pero en serio Mer, acostarse con la amiga de la prometida de tu hermano el día de la planificación del vestuario para la boda. ¿No tienes vergüenza?— Alzó un dedo y lo sacudió bajo la nariz de Marlenne, regañándola de broma.

—Sinceramente la vergüenza se quedó en algún sitio antes de entrar a la habitación.

—¡Marlenne!

La rubia se dejó caer sobre la cama, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

—Al principio estaba hecha un lío, con todo el tema de Veronica, pero no le di más vueltas porque un polvo es un polvo. Pero volvió a pasar, y otra vez, y otra... y un día me invitó a ver un concierto. Acepté. No me preguntes por qué, al fin y al cabo, Veronica es una Slytherin, ¿y cómo iba yo a ir a una cita con ella? Pero pasó. Y Lillz... Fue... Fue genial. Creo que fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

Lilly observaba a su amiga con una cariñosa sonrisa.

—Y empezamos a quedar todos los días del verano— Marlenne se sonrojó—. Veronica es... Es fantástica Lily: es divertida y decidida, y mordaz y preciosa. Y me gusta mucho. Me gusta de verdad.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, Mer. De verdad.— Dijo la pelirroja de corazón— Aunque no sé como va a aguantarte Veronica cuando estés con la regla, porque te pones que das miedo... ¡Au!— exclamó cuando un cojín le golpeó en la cara—. ¿Lo ves? Deberías venir con manual de instrucciones.

—Eres... literalmente... la... peor amiga... del mundo... Lily... Evans...— dijo Marlenne mientras la golpeaba una y otra vez.

—¡No a la violencia!— le arrebató el cojín—. Oye, ¿y has hablado con Alice?

Marlenne hizo una mueca.

—Aún no, pero debería, ¿verdad?— suspiró—, en cuanto pueda lo haré. Ya me ha costado bastante mantenerlo en secreto.

—¿O sea que ahora puede que entre a mi habitación y me encuentre con una escena no recomendable para menores de dieciocho?

—Suerte que no nos has pillado ya.

—¡OH DIOS MÍO, MARLENNE!

Y se volvieron a echar a reír.

—Oye, ¿y tú con James...?

—Es ridículo, me gusta el chico que lleva pidiéndome salir desde hace años, y cuando... cuando quiero estar con él, resulta que ya está con otra.

Marlenne se enderezó.

—¿Que James Potter está con otra?

—Con Elrica Beltz.

—Jo-der. ¿Estás segura?

—Lo dijo Sirius en el tren. Además se cree que estoy enamorada de Severus o algo.

—¡¿Eeh?!

Lily asintió.

—Cuando vine a hablar con él se puso furioso. Y nos dijimos cosas. Y me dijo que me fuese a llorar a los brazos de Snape, que le daba igual.— Marlenne se quedó en silencio—. Y seguía hablando de la cierva, de que mi patronus es una cierva, y Sirius lo dijo también y no sé que tiene eso que ver— Lily se tapó la cara con las manos.

Marlenne la abrazó con fuerza.

—¿Sabes que te digo? Que peor para él. Además, has sobrevivido todos estos años sin un James Potter a tu lado, así que lo vas a seguir haciendo. ¿Sí?

Lily sonrió débilmente.

—Y ahora vamos a cenar, que me estoy muriendo de hambre y me da la sensación de que va a haber pizza.

Las semanas siguientes fueron tensas. Ni James le dirigía la palabra, ni ella a él. Se sentaban alejados en la mesa y evitaban cruzarse por los pasillos; pero lo que le dolió más a Lily fue que incluso Remus estaba enfadado con ella.

Si algo bueno había sucedido en aquellos días, fue que Alice y Marlenne habían hecho las paces y, aunque a la Ravenclaw le había costado hacerse a la idea de que su amiga estaba saliendo con una chica que encima es de Slytherin, acabó incluso invitando a Veronica a que se sentara con ellas.

—Todo el mundo es hetero hasta que se demuestra lo contraio— dijo Marlenne cuando Alice le preguntó que desde cuándo le gustaban las chicas, mientras sostenía la mano de su novia.

—Lily— la voz de Tephi Stavish, alumna de Hufflepuff, la sacó de sus pensamientos—, Potter me ha dicho que te entregue esto.

Le tendió un papel doblado, aparentemente en blanco. Pero cuando lo desdobló unas letras negras aparecieron.

 _Lago._

 _Bancos de piedra._

 _16:30._

 _— J_

—Eso es dentro de cinco minutos— dijo Alice, quien al igual que Marlenne, se había acercado a leer la nota.

Lily se quedó donde estaba.

—¿Pero a qué esperas?— le preguntó Marlenne.

—¿Debería ir?

—Sí— dijo una.

—Obvio— dijo la otra.

—Y si se vuelve a comportar como un idiota, le haces una maldición _mocomurciélagos_ y lo tiras al lago— concluyó Marlenne.

La pelirroja rió.

—Nos vemos luego.

El tiempo era agradable teniendo en cuenta que era octube, pero aún así soplaba un aire frío que obligó a Lily a arrebujarse bajo su túnica, y por eso se sorprendio al ver que James no llevaba la suya cuando llegó al lago. Se encontraba de espaldas a ella, tirando piedras al lago que rebotaban una, dos, tres, hasta cuatro veces antes de sumergirse con un _"¡plop!"_.

—Hola— saludó Lily, sobresaltando a James.

Éste se giró a mirarla y se revolvió el cabello.

—Hey.

—¿Querías verme?

—Quiero enseñarte algo. Ven conmigo— se guardó las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y echó a andar hacia un pequeño claro justo a la orilla del lago, donde había menos árboles.

Indicó a Lily que se quedase al borde de la explanada, y él se situó en el medio.

—¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste por qué importaba tanto que tu patronus fuera una cierva?— Lily asintió sin saber muy bien a qué venía ese tema. ¿Y qué quería enseñarle James?—. Bien— sacó su varita—. _¡Expecto Patronum!_

Hileras plateadas brotaron de la varita de James, la cuales se fueron arremolinando entre ellos dos hasta formar un animal. Éste se erguía imponente, con sus astas alzándose majestuosas en dirección al cielo y brillando con la misma intensidad que la luna.

Era un ciervo.

Lily miraba el patronus boquiabierta.

El patronus de James era un ciervo. El patronus de James era un ciervo y el de ella era una cierva.

Miró a James sin saber qué decir cuando el animal se desvaneció en una nube plateada.

—Era por esto— dijo James con una sonrisa, aunque no parecía feliz. Más bien cansado, triste incluso.

 _" [...] No obstante, las formas de los Patronus están sujetas a cambio si el lanzador sufre un trastorno emocional de algún tipo, incluyendo enamorarse con un amor eterno y sin cambios"._ Recordó que decía _El Libro de los Hechizos_ , de Miranda Goshawk.

A Lily le latía el corazón tan rápido que James probablemente lo estuviera oyendo.

Todas sus discusiones, todas aquellas palabras que se dijeron, todas sus diferencias habían quedado reducidas a un segundo plano. Lo que ahora importaba realmente era ese instante.

—Y quería disculparme— continuó el joven mago— me he comportado... Dios, Lily. He sido un idiota. Me he portado como un verdadero capullo. Pero oírte decir aquello de Snape, de que tu memoria más feliz era con él, después de conjurar mi patronus— a la pelirroja le dio un vuelco al corazón al escuchar eso de "mi patronus"— no sé que me pasó. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan...— dejó la frase sin terminar y resopló contrariado.

—No estoy enamorada de Severus— dijo ella—. No sé si es eso lo que piensas pero no estoy enamorada de él.

—Lo sé— dijo James paseándose en círculos como un lobo enjaulado— y eso es lo peor. Ya sabía que entre tú y Snape no había nada, pero aún así... Demonios— le dio una patada a un guijarro.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, James golpeando con la punta de su zapatilla el polvo del suelo y Lily observando el rítmico movimiento.

—Todo era más fácil antes— dijo la bruja, pillando a James desprevenido.

—¿Antes?— preguntó, confuso.

Lily se acercó unos pasos a él y miró el lago.

—Cuando aún me caías mal. Era fácil pasar de ti. Y en esa época me habría dado igual que me dijeses... lo que me dijiste en la Sala Común. A veces deseo volver a poder ignorarte como lo hacía antes; a pensar en ti como James Potter, el mejor jugador de la escuela, el rompecorazones del curso— recogió una piedra y la hizo rebotar en la superficie del agua.

James la miraba sin saber qué decir.

—Odiaba que me pidieras salir cada dos por tres. ¿Cómo podías no darte cuenta de que no quería nada contigo? Realmente me desesperabas. Y podía convivir con... esto— se llevó las manos al pecho, sobre el corazón—. Pero después cambiaste y yo no sabía qué hacer.

—¿Te refieres a que dejé de pedirte salir?— preguntó él con cautela.

Lily hizo una mueca.

—¿Sabes que es lo peor?— miró a James a los ojos, que parecían más oscuros e intensos que nunca—. Que si ahora me lo pidieras te diría que sí.— James se descolocó completamente— Pero ahora estás con Elrica, ¡y de verdad que me parecía bien porque seguíamos siendo amigos!; pero después de aquella discusión yo...— tironeó de las mangas de su túnica. Se sentía tan avergonzada y tonta y y... Soltó una risa cansada— Supongo que llego tarde, ¿no? Además, Elrica es guapa y lista y juega genial al quidditch, y le gustan las bromas y las fiestas y la cerveza y-

—Lily— la cortó James—. Lily, Elrica y yo no somos... no estamos saliendo.

—¿Qué?— preguntó ella secamente, sin esperarse aquella respuesta—. Pero Sirius dijo...

—Sirius es un bocazas.

—A-ah...— balbuceó ella sin saber bien qué más decir.

James se acercó a ella y colocó sus manos en las mejillas de Lily.

—Lily... lo que has dicho... ¿Lo decías en serio?— Ella asintió despacio—. No te lo volveré a preguntar.— Lily volvió a asentir—. Lily Evans, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

Y ahí estaba. La pregunta.

La preguntaba que llevaba tanto tiempo sin oír y que había cambiado todo.

—Sí.

Los ojos de James brillaron por la enorme sonrisa que se apoderó de su rostro. Pero fue Lily la que lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y estampó sus labios contra los de él; fue un poco torpe porque ella tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para poder llegar, y sus labios acabaron en su comisura, pero James rodeó la nuca de Lily con una mano y reacomodó sus bocas.

Los labios de James estaban algo pelados por el frío y le hacían cosquillas. Lily sonrió en el beso y James hizo lo mismo antes de profundizarlo, entreabriendo sus bocas con la lengua; cuando perfiló el labio inferior de Lily con su lengua, ella soltó un jadeo y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

Minutos después, cuando se separaron, ambos estaban sin aliento. Las pupilas de Lily casi ocultaban el verde de su iris y tenía el rubor más bonito adornando sus mejillas.

—Vas a matarme un día de estos, Lily Evans.

Ella sonrió y volvió a besarle, y acto seguido le dio un puñetazo nada suave en el hombro.

—Eso— dijo— es por hacerme llorar.

—Supongo que me lo merecía, pero de verdad que ahora preferiría que no me pegases. Después puedes hacerlo todo lo que quieras.

—Oh, ¿acaso tenías planes para ahora?

James sonrió de lado, y empujó a Lily contra el trono de un árbol.

—Unos planes muy importantes.

* * *

Sobraba decir que llegaron tarde a la hora de la cena.

Ambos entraron por la puerta con los labios agrietados, los bonitos tirabuzones que eran el pelo de Lily hechos un desastre y la camisa de James completamente arrugada, pero había tanto alboroto que nadie se fijó en ellos.

Se sentaron juntos, James junto a Lily y ella al lado de Marlenne. Los tres Merodeadores, frente a ellos, los miraron con expresiones asombradas.

—Um...— Remus alzó una ceja.

Sirius miraba a Lily y luego a James, y así una y otra vez hasta que unió todos los puntos en su cabeza. Se le resbalaron los espaguetis del tenedor y cayeron sobre la mesa.

—Por favor— dijo Marlenne, con expresión idéntica a los chicos— por todo lo que es puro y sano en el mundo, decidme que no lo habéis hecho en el lago.

—¡Marlenne!— exclamó Lily, escandalizada.

—Oh, Dios mío. ¿Eso es un sí?

—¡No! ¡Es un no!

—Ay menos mal.

—¿Cornamenta?— preguntó Peter.

James se puso de pie, y gritó con los brazos extendidos:

—¡Ha dicho que sí!

Y después besó a Lily delante de todo el comedor.

Sirius aulló de júbilo entre los aplausos de la mesa de Gryffindor, a la que se le unieron bastantes personas más. Alice soltó un grito de emoción desde la mesa de Ravenclaw. Incluso Dumbledore alzó su copa desde su posición, y McGonagall esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Lily empujó a James en el pecho para separarse, avergonzada de que todos les estuviesen mirando.

—Supongo que esto significa que ya habéis hecho las paces— dijo Remus entre el barullo.

—Hemos hecho más que las paces, Lunático— James le guiñó un ojo.

Lily hizo un sonido afligido con la garganta.

—Que sepas Evans— Sirius apoyó sus manos en los hombros de ella— que una relación con Jamie significa una relación con todos. Y que ya no tienes vuelta atrás, acabas de firmar un pacto con el diablo.

—Sí— dijo ella, mirando a James— supongo que ya no hay vuelta atrás, ¿no?

James le dio un beso en la frente.

—Estás conmigo hasta el fin de tus días, Evans.

Definitivamente todo había cambiado entre ellos dos.

Hasta el fin de tus días, dijo James.

Y cumplió su promesa.

* * *

Fin.

¿Un review?


End file.
